waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mutation Situation
The Mutation Situation is the third episode of the seventh season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Diana fights Dr. Animo alongside Cyborg, Power Man, Iron Fist, Jazz, Astrid and Terra. He had kidnapped Rarity and Max Tennyson and threatens to release his DNA Bomb and de-evolutionize the world. Cleo and the others rescue Rarity and Max, defeats Animo's latest invention, and sets off an error in the bomb by overloading the system. A DNA wave blows through and engulfs Diana and Jazz. Terra soon pursues and knocks-out Animo. Everyone then goes to a shopping mall for a little downtime, much to the chagrin of some members, including Po. During the trip, Jazz inexplicably becomes daring and reckless with Diana inadvertently destroys the fountain through a small reaction. These actions cause the crew to be banned from the mall. That night, a ship arrives at the crew camping ground. While Rainbow Dash suspects it to be Dark Legion soldiers, Ben recognizes it as the ship belonging to his old friend Tetrax. Tetrax says he detected another Petrosapien signature, pointing to Diana. Confused, Donatello performs a DNA scan on Diana, discovering that her DNA is rapidly mutating, possibly making her into a full Petrosapien. A scan on Jazz confirms that theory. Donatello states grimly that if the mutation is not stopped, not even he can make them human again. While trying to figure out a way, Merlin appears offering his assistance in finding someone who could help. After a hug from an enthusiastic Pinkie Pie, Merlin suggests an old Army of Light member named Gregor Von Steuben, a genetics genius even at a young age. Julian suggests that Robin lead a team to help find Von Steuben and convince him to help them. Robin accepts and chooses Jenny, Rook, Shar, Cricket, Skwydd, Tuck, Ben, Cyborg, Lucy Mann, Sam, Tucker, Fluttershy (under Merlin's suggestion), Link, B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach to be part of the team. While Fluttershy tries to insist that Leonardo should be a part of the team, he refuses telling her that she has to prepare for the day when he won't be around. Before the team leaves with Tetrax, Merlin gives Robin an old DNA pad which he claims may help them find Gregor. They find a Human DNA signature in the pad and find that Gregor is on Incarcecon, the prison planet. Not long after, the Intruder alarm sounds and everyone begins to frantically search the cargo hold. Cricket, Skwydd and Tuck soon find the intruders: Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fu Dog (Fu and Rarity tried to get Pinkie off the ship). After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Link thinks he spots a Dark Legion soldier and fights it. Soon he learns that the soldier is a woman named Valerie Fieldman, who claims to have been part of the Army of Light. The team soon find themselves in a massive street fight. After the fight, Valerie reveals that though she worked with the Army of Light, she didn't help Gregor in any way. She soon directs the group to a planet called Xenon, where Gregor currently lives. Their ship was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and an old enemy of the Army of Light named Aku. Though the team managed to stop them, Tuck is presumed dead. When they got to Xenon, they were attacked by a group of wild mutants, where Rarity is captured and assumed dead. After Robin's sadness, Ben comforts him by saying he shouldn't let that loss define him. When they finally meet Gregor Von Steuben, he refuses to help, causing Robin to dawn to DNA patch and transform into a powerful Rhino hybrid. Not long after, Vilgax and Aku reveal themselves and assault the base. While Fluttershy fights Aku alone, Gregor removes Sam and Tucker mutations, though they still fight. Rarity and Tuck reveal that they are still alive and fight alongside them. Gregor soon reveals his developments to help and restores Sam and Tucks mutations, while also giving them the ability to shift between forms. Fluttershy manages to defeat Aku, though he shapeshifts into a bat and flies through a portal, vowing revenge against Fluttershy. After Gregor cures Diana and Jazz and Tetrax drops everyone off on Earth, Mutation Situation Mutation Situation